


Lost in London

by 2nerd4this



Series: 'For My Soul" [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mom!Aragon, Swearing, mild angst kind of not really, mild derogatory language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Cathy, Anne, and Kitty wander down a back alley and end up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Catalina de Aragon is not amused.Based loosely off of something I referenced in another fic I wrote. Very loosely.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Howard, Catherine Parr & Anne Boleyn, Catherine Parr & Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr & Katherine Howard
Series: 'For My Soul" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, but I wrote it so I'm sharing it. 
> 
> TW: Violence, Swearing, Harrasment, Dudes being Jerks, 
> 
> Also, this is the fifth WIP I have right now, so... yeah. I promise I will get around to updating the rest soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“We’re lost.” 

Anne nodded silently in agreement, pulling Cathy to a stop and leading her and Kitty to the edge of the sidewalk and against the brick building beside them. 

“No!” Cathy shook her head vehemently, crossing her arms stubbornly. “I know exactly how to get home... I just don’t recognize precisely where we are.”

Kitty scoffed, shaking her head. “Anne, just call Catalina to come pick us up.”

“I told you, I can’t. My phone is dead.”

“Then maybe you should have charged it.” 

“Then maybe you should have brought your phone.” Anne shot back. Kitty simply rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t we ask someone to use their phone?”   


“No. We don’t need Lina, I can get us back.” Cathy grabbed Anne’s arm and started back down the sidewalk, Kitty quickly trailing behind. 

“Cathy, there’s no way-”   


“I have it handled, Anne. Don’t you trust me?” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just would feel a lot better if we stayed put and waited for Lina. We can even call Anna instead if you are worried about your godmother finding out. She won’t say anything.”

Cathy didn’t reply, instead picking up the pace and rounding the corner by some foreign bakery, disappearing from sight. Kitty and Anne shared a look of exasperation, before half-jogging to keep up.

“Cathy, where are you going?” Kitty huffed, tugging on the older woman’s arm gently to get her to slow down.

“Home. If we cut through some of these buildings up here, I’ll be able to find my way from there.”

“How in the world do you know that? Cath, we are  _ lost.  _ In  _ London _ . Urban, bustling London full of creeps and muggers and who knows what else.” Kitty shivered unconsciously, none too happy to recall her worst encounters on these streets. 

“We’ll be fine, Kit-Kat. It’s not even dusk. Here, there’s an alley right here we can take.” Cathy stopped suddenly, pointing down a long alley that faded into darkness, the light from the setting sun blocked by the tall buildings surrounding it. Kitty and Anne peered anxiously after her finger.

“Err, Cathy? I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“It’ll be fine.” Cathy scoffed. “Come on.” 

And with that, Cathy set off down the alley, leaving the cousins standing in shock for a moment before they hurried off after her.

The alleyway was lit enough that they could see where they were going, lights from bordering windows high above them illuminating their path and the occasional homeless man laying behind a dumpster. Kitty quickly slipped a young woman a few bills when she saw a child nestled up against her, and Anne stopped to pet a stray dog, but Cathy didn’t stop once, eyes fixed ahead in determination. 

They had been walking for about five minutes and Anne was about to suggest that they turn back, because they must have wandered into some endless alley that would most definitely emerge into Narnia or something, when a loud crash from behind them stopped her. 

“Alex, don’t you run away from me!”

Anne spun around at lightning speed just in time to see a rather quite intimidating man slam one of the doors shut in the building to her left behind him. He seemed to be yelling at another, smaller yet equally intimidating man, who had just been caught in the process of escaping through another door.

“Geez, Henry, chill out. You’ve only known her for two weeks.”

Anne felt Kitty’s cold hands latch onto her arm, pulling gently. The second Queen was just about to turn and leave as quickly and inconspicuously as possible when two more men appeared and Kitty stopped pulling and started shaking. 

“Annie, can we go please?”

Anne was sure that Katherine had meant to whisper it, but her voice echoed down the alley and all four men turned their heads to stare at them.

“What are you doing here?” The first man, Henry, asked, looking the girls up and down. Cathy stepped forward and waved, in what was probably supposed to be interpreted as friendly, but Anne could feel the anxiety seeping off of her in just that simple gesture.

“Hello, we were just... leaving. Bye!”

“Whoa, hold up.” 

This was a new, taller and skinnier man. He stepped forward cockily, coming up to Cathy and smiling eerily down at her. 

“You don’t need to go so soon. Stay awhile.” 

“Yeah, I think we’re good.” Cathy turned to go, but the man grabbed her arm and she tensed.

“Yo, Joey, lay off of her. Just cause you lost your girl doesn’t mean you should pick up a random stranger from the alley.” Alex grabbed the tall man’s shoulder and pulled him back, and he released Cathy reluctantly. 

“Oh, those are big words coming from the man who just stole my girlfriend!” Henry scoffed, stalking up to where the other two were standing. “Besides, she’s cute.” He smirked lazily at Cathy, who couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Unfortunately, even in the low light, Henry saw.

“Hey now, that wasn’t very polite. We’re only talking. Honestly, girl, I’ve only known you for a few minutes, but I think we have quite a connection.” Henry sneered, also grabbing Cathy’s arm, the Queen flinching at the pressure. 

“Hey!”   


Anne jumped a little at the sudden noise and had to do a double-take when she realized that the sound had not come from either Cathy or her own mouth, but Kitty’s.

“Get away from her.” Kitty let go of Anne and marched up to Henry, staring at him straight in the eye as she grabbed Cathy’s other arm protectively. 

Henry raised his eyebrows dramatically as he looked down at her in shock. 

“What did you just say to me, kid?”

“Get away from my friend. We were just leaving.”

“I don’t really think this is any of your business. Go back to highschool, bitch.”

Anne watched what happened next in slow motion, frozen in place in shock or fear or just sheer confusion.

When Henry turned his back and returned his gaze to Cathy, Anne saw something spark in Kitty’s eyes. The fifth Queen first tried to pry her friend from the man’s grasp, but when he still held firm, she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Henry gasped in pain and immediately retaliated, letting go of Cathy to swing his arm around and knock Katherine to the ground. Cathy stumbled back against the wall, right near where Joey and Alex had been watching the scene, the former in poorly disguised amusement and the latter looking minorly afraid. 

The final man, who was still standing by the door, ran up and grabbed Henry’s shirt, pulling him away from where Kitty was still sitting on the ground, whatever adrenaline that had led her to protecting Cathy gone. 

Henry swung around and managed to hit the man squarely in the chest, knocking him to the ground as well, which prompted Alex to join in the rapidly forming brawl. 

Before long, all four men were fighting, and as Anne would explain later, it was probably more the effect of whatever had brought them into the alleyway in the first place rather than their encounter with the girls.

When Anne finally tore her gaze away from the men, the shaking forms of her two fellow Queens finally broke her from her stupor. She immediately ran over to Cathy.

“Hey, you alright?” Anne whispered, laying a hand over the bruise that was slowly appearing on her arm. Cathy nodded shakily, eyes not leaving the place where Henry had last stood.

“Yeah, yeah. Go get Kitty.”

Anne turned to see Kitty sitting on the floor, right in the middle of where the men were still fighting- a mixture of angry incomprehensible yelling and flying fists.

Sighing, she easily pushed past Joey, dodged a blow from the stranger that she hoped was not meant for her, and kneeled down on the ground by her cousin.

“Hey Kit-Kat, let’s get out of here.”

Anne’s heart sank when Katherine didn’t respond, eyes glued tightly shut. She tried at first to hoist her from the ground, but to no avail. 

“Hey, love, we gotta go. I think we wandered into some macho battle over a girl.” she tried to joke. No response. 

She paused, considering her options, when a clumsily placed foot hit her spine, causing her to bend over in pain. Anne still smirked a little when she heard a rushed apology from Alex, but it immediately turned to a groan of pain. Somehow, this is what got Kitty’s attention.

“Annie, are you alright?”

Anne forced out a laugh, shaking her head in exasperation. 

“Yeah, I’m fine love. Come on.”

And with that, Anne managed to grab Kitty’s hand and pull her awaY from the men towards Cathy, who reached down to help them up. Before they knew it, they were running down the alley and were able to see the exit, pedestrians and cars alike passing by.

When they finally emerged, Anne dragged them to a nearby bench and sat them all down. The three sat in silence, panting, for a long while.

Finally, Cathy broke the silence.

“Ok, maybe we should call Lina now.”

All three broke into hysterical laughter, unaware of the odd looks they were drawing from passersby.

Soon enough they had borrowed a nice lady’s phone and called Lina, Cathy explaining meekly that they had gotten lost but pointedly leaving out the encounter in the alley, hoping beyond hope that Kitty’s ripped jeans and Anne’s bleeding nose would somehow go unnoticed.

They didn’t.

“What the hell happened?” Lina asked immediately after the three had clambered into the minivan, Cathy withering in the passenger seat under her piercing gaze.

“We may have accidentally interrupted a fight in the alley.” Anne explained, biting her lip anxiously. Catalina rolled her eyes.

“Why didn’t you just call me before you wandered down some strange side street in the most dangerous part of town?”

Silence. Kitty couldn’t help but glance at Cathy, and Lina caught on immediately.

“Catherine Parr, explain.”

“I- I knew the way home, it was fine,” Cathy mumbled, suddenly very interested in the buildings they passed.

“Really?” Catalina raised her eyebrows. “I find it hard to believe that you knew where you were going when you three managed to wander all the way across town. Let me ask you this- when you left that alley, did you have any idea where you were?”

“...no”

Catalina sighed knowingly and nodded. She stayed quiet for a long time, feeling only a little guilty at the satisfaction she felt when Cathy began to squirm next to her.

“I’m going to call Jane and let her know that you are all fine, but she needs to fish out the First-Aid kit. Stay quiet while I’m on the phone please.”

The rest of the ride home was silent, Kitty supplying her cousin with a steady supply of tissues for her nose and picking anxiously at the loose thread of her jeans. Cathy stared pointedly out the window, knee bouncing relentlessly until Lina reached over and held it down firmly. 

Catalina finally spoke as she pulled into the driveway.

“Go inside and get patched up, but I expect you all to be in the living room in ten minutes so we can talk. Understand?”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah.”   
  
“Yes ma’am.”

This last one was Cathy, and Catalina had to fight the urge to flick her upside the head in exasperation. 

“Just- Just go inside.”

Ten minutes later found all six Queens in the living room, Jane wedging an ice pack between Kitty’s back and a towel draped over the chair. Catalina had gently inspected Cathy’s bruise before giving her the all-clear while Anna checked over Anne. 

“What happened?” Jane asked softly, laying a gentle hand on Kitty’s leg and rubbing it slowly. Kitty simply shrugged, so Anne explained

“We were lost and my phone died, and Ca-, err, we didn’t really want to call Lina because we thought we could get back and we went down the alley, but we walked into a fight and... long story short, this guy was named Henry and he was being super handsy with Cathy so Kitty jumped in to protect her, but he knocked her down and- and anyway, we got out of there fine and borrowed a phone to call Lina.”

“We?” Catalina raised an eyebrow.

“What?”   


“ ‘We’ didn’t want to call Lina? Or... you were going to say something else.” 

“Errr, uh... I didn’t-” Anne tried, but Lina’s piercing gaze was quite convincing and she glanced at Cathy nervously.

“Alright, that’s all the information I needed, thank you, Anne.” Catalina nodded succinctly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Cathy shot Anne a death-glare.

“O-kay.” Anna glanced between the three nervously. “Well, if everyone is alright, I was planning on going to be early tonight, so... can I go?”

“Yes, of course.” Jane smiled. “I’m actually going to turn in as well. I’m very glad you’re alright, Kitty- all of you,” she corrected. “I’ll see you in the morning.” The third Queen ruffled Kitty’s hair before turning off and climbing the stairs, Anna following close behind. 

“Yeah, I’m tired too, I think I should-” 

“Nuh-uh,” Lina cut Cathy off, stopping her before she could stand from her seat. “We are gonna have a little chat.”

Cathy immediately sat back down, shrinking under Catalina’s pointed gaze. 

“Right-” Kitty glanced between the two. “-I’m going to go upstairs so you can... talk.”

“Me too!” Anne shot up from the chair, immediately reaching behind her and clutching her back in pain, but still rushed upstairs, Kitty and her ice pack close behind.

Cathy watched after them longingly, before she reluctantly turned to Catalina and gulped.

“Sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry.”

“What were you thinking?” Catalina twisted in her chair so she was facing her goddaughter. Cathy pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin between them.

“I... I don't know.”

“You weren't thinking, Cathy. If you had, you would have called for help.” Lina shook her head, and even though Cathy was avoiding her gaze adamantly, she could still feel the disappointment radiating off of her.

“I didn't need help!”

Catalina simply raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. Cathy sighed.

“Okay, fine, I was wrong. Is that what you wanted me to say? That I messed up? Fine!” Cathy slammed her palms into the couch cushion, fingers curling into fists as she screwed her eyes shut. Catalina frowned sympathetically.

“Cathy, mija, we all make mistakes. I’m not trying to make you feel bad.”

“I know, I just- I  _ do _ feel bad.” Cathy picked anxiously at her nails. “I’m sorry, Lina.”

“I’m not mad, love.”

“You’re not?” Cathy looked her godmother in the eye for the first time all night.

“No, of course not.” Lina shook her head, sighing. "It would be rather difficult for you to do something to make me mad."

“Then what did you want to talk about?” 

Catalina struggled for a moment to contain a grin at Cathy’s genuinely confused look, but bit her lip and held back.

“I can tell you that you made a poor decision without being mad at you.”

“Oh.” Cathy looked down awkwardly. “Sorry.”   


“You do understand that you made a poor decision, right?” Catalina stood and walked over to sit on the arm of the couch. Cathy sighed but remained silent.

“Cathy,” Catalina raised an eyebrow casually and the younger Queen huffed.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” Catalina nodded and slid down onto the seat next to Cathy. “Next time you’ll call me?”

“Next time I’ll call Anna?” Cathy cracked a small mischievous grin and Catalina couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure. As long as you’re safe, I’m happy with anything.”

“Thank you.” Cathy smiled and unconsciously leaned into her godmother’s shoulder.

“Oh, mija,” Catalina chuckled, “Maybe you ought to actually turn in early tonight.”

“Oh, no, I just said that to get away from you,” Cathy explained, half-heartedly fighting the desire to close her eyes.

“Even so, I’m heading to bed. Feel free to stay down here alone, though.” Catalina rose from her seat, lifting the smaller girl off her and resting her against the back of the couch. She took a few steps towards the steps before-

“No, no. I’ll come up, I guess. I do need to get-” Cathy paused as she yawned widely, “-get some work done.” She stood and approached Lina, who was smiling knowingly at her. 

“Of course. Work.”

Cathy nodded assuredly, but followed her godmother dutifully up the stairs and to her room, ignoring the fact that Catalina accompanied her all the way into her room even though she had to climb a second flight of stairs.

In turn, Catalina said nothing when Cathy quite obviously slipped into bed without a laptop or a notebook, finally giving in to the temptation to shut her eyes.

\---

Not too long after, Lina was woken from her light sleep by the telltale creak of her door opening. A moment after, the bed behind her dipped.

Rolling over, she could easily identify her goddaughter’s small form curling up under the covers.

“Cath?”

“Hmmm” Cathy kept her eyes screwed shut. Catalina propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her.

“You alright?”

Cathy simply shrugged weakly, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Nothing. 

“Cathy, mija,” Catalina was starting to become worried, “I think we should talk about it.”

“No,” Cathy mumbled, barely understandable.

“Cathy, I'm not going to force you.”

“....I’m sorry.” Her eyes finally opened, and Lina could see tears fighting to escape.

“Cath, love, what's the matter?” Lina sat up and leaned against the headboard, moving her goddaughter's head gently into her lap. Cathy nestled further into her arms, pulling the blankets with her.

“ ‘m sorry”

“Cathy, you’re worrying me.” Catalina rubbed at her own tired eyes with one hand, playing with Cathy’s curls with the other. 

“I’m-” Cathy started.

“Don't.” Lina cut her off quickly, and Cathy grimaced sheepishly.

“Alright, I just... I couldn't sleep.”

“Well obviously,” Catalina smirked. Cathy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Care to explain?”

Cathy bit her lip for a moment but nodded hesitantly.

“Did you hear Kitty crying?”

“Tonight?” Catalina asked, confused. Cathy nodded. “No.”

“It's my fault.” Cathy looked down, face screwing up in an attempt to quell the tears.

“Oh, mija, no-”

“Yes! It’s just like you said, I messed up and people got hurt.” The sixth Queen sat up suddenly, blanket falling to the bed as she extracted herself from her godmother’s arms.

“No, Cathy.” Catalina shook her head sadly. “You can’t blame yourself for that. It’s not your fault that they- you- got hurt.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, it's not your fault,” Lina said sternly, squeezing Cathy’s arm firmly to strengthen her point. “You made a mistake, sure, but you didn’t hurt them. In fact, you protected them.”

“Well, not really- I kind of froze.”

“And that’s understandable, Cathy. You have to listen to me- It’s Not. Your. Fault.” Catalina punctuated each word with a gentle tap on Cathy’s leg. “Understand?”

“I-”

“Do you understand me?” Catalina cut her off once more, leaning down so she could make eye contact with her goddaughter.

“...yeah, I understand.”

“Good.” Catalina smiled, pulling Cathy back onto her lap and playing with her hair. Cathy closed her eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you did, I wouldn’t want you to have to be alone when you’re upset.”

“Thanks.” Cathy smiled, bringing the blanket back up around her. Lina grabbed one end and tucked it under her legs.

“Let’s try and get some sleep, yeah?” 

“Okay.” 

“Perfect. Here, scoot over.” Catalina shifted the both of them so they were both lying down, pulling the covers tightly around them. They both remained silent for a few minutes before Cathy turned around so she was facing her godmother.

Catalina blinked at her patiently, watching as she bit her lip and quite obviously tried to figure out what to say. Finally, she settled on-

“Love you, Catty.”

Cathy looked a little nervous, though Lina couldn’t say why, as this was far from the first time she had told her that. Still, she smiled widely and wrapped an arm firmly around her goddaughter.

“I love you too, Cathy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought there was going to be more plot. Nope, just some Lina&Cathy fluff for my soul.
> 
> But, honestly, what else did you expect from me?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
